Divergence
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Another one shot this time featuring Ultear set on chapter 264 of the manga as requested by a reader. As always this contains some much needed vit. C. Enjoy


**Divergence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**AN: Here's another one shot this time featuring my third favorite couple Natsu and Ultear requested by a reader of mine. Seriously I just took an interest in them and I instantly liked the two of them together as much as NaZa and NatsuMi. Enjoy!**

****

Erza watched her former flame leave with his group, parting ways yet again but this time on a good note and a closure to their unrequited feelings. Happy appeared seconds later mocking her by drawing a broken heart which she answered in kind with a swift kick on his behind, sending the blue cat to parts unknown.

"Did they left?" She quickly turned around to find Natsu appear from the bushes only in his trunks.

"Yeah…" Erza confirmed as she looked at the moon while Natsu stood beside her and also looked at the moon.

"I'm glad…" Natsu suddenly spoke causing her head to snap at his direction looking at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he looked at his profile and remembered the time at the Tower of Heaven after he defeated Jellal, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Natsu looked at her and smiled. "You didn't cry this time." He answered simply but his answer came with a realization.

The couple of times they separated and met ended up with her in tears and every time single time Natsu would be there to protect her and keep her happy. It was then that she realized that she has fallen for the man beside her that always stood by her side and believed in her.

"Natsu, I want to… " Erza paused as she notice him leave. "Where are you going Natsu?

"I'm going to take a bath. I think there's a lake somewhere around this place." Natsu replied. "What are you going to tell me Erza?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'll tell you when you get back. Be careful Natsu." Natsu nodded and disappeared into the forest leaving her alone to herself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy are currently walking into the dead of night heading to their campsite. Jellal is quite but happy, the same could be said for the pinkette after meeting her first friend after seven long years. Ultear too is quite pleased with the reunion, but her thought revolves around a certain Dragon Slayer that always impressed and amused her ever since she met him during Titania's fake trial.

The only person she knew that radiated warmth and indomitable resolve for what he perceives is right, merciless against his friend's enemies but would always offer a hand to those he defeated. The time she spent under her former Master Hades allowed her to read people by simply looking at them.

Her assessment of Natsu… A complete and utter idiot, but she could tell that it came from his positive outlook on life and his complete trust from his comrades. His strength and his weakness something that she admired and wished she had and wondered what it would be like to spend some time and get to know the person that gave her a swollen cheek when they fought.

"You two go ahead, I'll just take walk to clear my head." Ultear spoke as her companions stopped and their leader looked at her.

Jellal studied the woman for a bit knowing that this might be one those time that her past would haunt her. So he conceded and nodded. "I understand… we'll be waiting."

They both nodded as they separated ways. She went into the forest walking towards a lake she saw while waiting for Team Natsu to answer their call. During her walk she remembered the few times she met the rambunctious Dragonslayer and the warmth he always generates along with the strong urge to get to know the Dragonslayer. He reminded her of the sun as they're attracted to his cheerful personality and warm disposition and couldn't help but bask at his presence and he could easily be like a candle in the middle of night and strong mages like herself are like a moth to a flame. Those that are powerful enough would inevitably face him in combat and just like the rest fall against his might.

She arrived at her destination. A beautiful lake in the middle of the forest where the moon reflected nicely over its surface creating a romantic ambience for any couple that would venture at this place. She went closer to the edge of the lake and looked at her reflection that showed her, her mother.

****

Natsu Dragneel wandered through the forest looking for something to drink. His body still ached from what he had to endure to become stronger much like when he ate Etherion to save Erza. He wondered what Erza wanted to tell him before he left and remembered the way she looked and the trepidation in her eyes. It was a rare sight for him to see but easily dismissed it as his mind wandered to a certain raven haired woman that offered to help them regain their lost three months in just a few hours. In the midst of his joy tackle hugged the older woman who miraculously didn't inflict physical pain upon his person, the second person in his life as the first is Lissana.

He only met her a few times and all of them as an enemy, but it was their meeting at Tenrou island that made him wonder what drives her. He wondered why she would try to protect someone as dangerous as Zeref, but after learning her story from Gray he realized that she was just another casualty of Zeref. His nose finally picked up the scent of water and after walking for awhile he saw a glimpse of the lake behind the bushes. He quickened his pace and passed through the bushes to see the lake fully and marvel at its beauty but something else caught his attention.

"Hey!" Natsu waved at Ultear before he is hit at the back of his head that sent him flying face first into the lake. "What the hell was that? Are you asking for a fight?"

She watched with amusement as the Dragonslayer glared at her. '_That's pay back for my swollen cheek._' She thought idly before adopting a stunned expression as she walked where he fell. "I'm sorry I thought you were an enemy, you never know somebody might try to capture me and take advantage of me." She remarked trying to sound afraid and repentant at the same time.

Natsu just looked at her like she was crazy. She's an S class dark mage, former leader of the seven kin purgatory, beats the crap out of Gray, bust Jellal out of jail, managed to avoid capture for seven long years, and she tells him that she's afraid somebody might sneak behind her undetected. "Huh?" that was the only thing that came into mind. "You're joking right?"

She had to admit that Salamander is quite good looking. "Here let me help you out." She offered her hand that he warily took and the moment they lock hands he grinned.

"Gotcha!" Natsu exclaimed as he swung her above his head and into the lake. "Take that! A cheap shot for a cheap shot!" he started laughing while pointing at the woman who stood up with her clothes soaked through clinging to her body tightly.

She glared at the Dragonslyer while blushing as the cold water has the unfortunate effect of making her nipples stiff. Luckily for her he didn't took notice. "So it's like that, huh?" Ultear whispered under her breath and began to freeze the water around him immobilizing the Dragonslayer before throwing her sphere and hitting him square in the face. "Sorry my hand slipped."

Natsu's head snapped forward with a red mark where the sphere struck. Ultear smirked at the annoyed Dragonslayer and launched her sphere at his direction but this time he dodge which is amazing due to the fact his frozen from the waist below and with one mighty roar he melted the ice around his waist and launched himself on the woman. She jumped back further into the lake and created a slab of ice and landed on it as Natsu destroyed it with his burning fist. They began running around the lake as Natsu is unable to catch Ultear who continues to laugh having the time of her life as their little chase turned into a game of tag.

Ultear laugh as Natsu dove to catch her and went straight to the lake. "I guess all that pain you went through was for nothing, huh?" Natsu surfaced as steam literally escapes from his body and glared at the woman standing on ice.

"Arghh! I'll catch you, you annoying woman!" Natsu exclaimed as flames erupted from his body and propelled himself at Ultear for the umpteenth time. Ultear jumped yet again as she jumped back and melted the ice before he could use it to catapult himself towards her. She tried to create another platform but her eyes widened in surprise when the ice failed to form. "Gotcha!"

****

Natsu shot up from the waters and caught her much to her surprise and for the second time that day felt his warmth. Natsu quickly shifted his hold hooking his arms under her knees and supporting her back causing her to blush at her position as he just grinned at her. He landed on the other side of the lake but the moment his foot landed on the rock he slips and they fell yet again on the lake. They both got out of the lake laughing as he held her hand to help her get out before he plops himself on the grass at the base of a tree looking at the starlit sky as their laugher subsided. She sat beside him and looked at the Dragonslayer curiously looking up with a grin on his face telling her how much he enjoyed their little game and for the first time in her life have fun just like a kid.

"I had fun." Ultear spoke as she also looked up at the sky. "It's the first time I enjoyed myself like that, just living in the moment."

"Good." Natsu nodded. "It's always nice to just fool around once in awhile."

"But… aren't you a fool 24/7?" Ultear asked slyly as Natsu frowned making her giggle. She sneezed and wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she begins to shiver from the cold thanks to her still wet clothes.

He noticed her sneeze and felt bad for getting her wet. He sat up and ignited his body. "Here, use me to warm yourself." She blushed at the innuendo he unwittingly said.

"Don't mind if I do." she replied curtly as she turned around and removed her cloak showing the scar on her back.

"That scar…?" he posed the question as she glanced at him while placing her cloak at a branch. She sat close to him with her back facing him as there was still the problem of her nipples.

She looked up and remembered the reason for it. "…so I won't forget the reason why I'm fighting." He hummed in understanding as she glanced at him and noticed the scar on his neck. "How about yours?" he looked back and she pointed towards her neck.

Natsu touched his neck and smiled. "It was stupid really. I was still a kid then learning Dragonslayer magic and I wanted to test my skills. So I went to the forest to fight some monster and end up almost getting killed as it tried to separate my head from the rest of me." he paused and looked up the sky and imagined that Igneel will pass by. "My father Igneel arrived before anything serious happened and when we got back, he chewed my ass for my little stunt, and the day after that he gave me this scarf saying that it'll protect my life."

Ultear nodded as a pang of envy struck her as she had nothing to remind her of her mother except the name she gave her. They remained silent after that, moments later she told him he could stop the flames and that her clothes are dry allowing her to sit beside him and even if he's not ablaze his body heat alone is enough to keep her warm. She wondered why she is attracted to the man beside her that she only met a couple of times as she unconsciously inched her way beside him until she was able to lean her head on his shoulder.

Natsu blushed as he noticed her inched her way beside him but didn't comment until he leaned her head on his shoulder. "Um… could you move?" his face flushed as she did the opposite and scooted closer. Her perfume and shampoo assaulted his senses and a strange urge unknown to him started to surface as he held her and move back.

Ultear frowned and looked at him questioningly, annoyed as her source of warmth disappeared and saw the light blush on his cheeks. "I challenge you to a contest." At the mention of a challenge he perked, standing up while adopting a fighting stance. "What do you have in mind?" he asked eagerly.

Ultear smirked even though she knew she's tricking him. It's the end result that she wanted as she stood up and met his eyes. "I propose a contest of stamina." He looked dumbfounded for a second before he nodded ready for whatever she has in mind. She held his hands making him tense as she tried to lower them. "Trust me…" She told him her eyes never leaving his as she slowly brought his arms down to his side and her hand over his shoulders.

She slowly closed the gap between them as she pressed her body to his, closing her eyes as she placed her lips on top of his. Both of them felt like they were hit by a bolt of lightning when their lips touched even more so for Ultear unable to fathom her reaction. She had shared a few kisses from different men she met along the way, but none of them made her feel accepted and protected even once. Her hands slowly slid down on top of his chest as Natsu on the other hand froze on contact as he felt her soft lips on his, losing his first kiss on a person he only met a few times and only got the chance to know her because of their accidental meeting. He looked at her face and saw how beautiful she is and the look of content in her face as he allowed the kiss to overwhelm him, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her thin waist. The simple kiss started to become heated as their pace quickened. His left hand caressed her thigh while his right circled around her back specifically on the scar as if telling her that the scar didn't bothered him in the slightest. Natsu who always followed his instinct began to nibble and nip her lower lip, tasting her sweetness as he wanted more even though it's quite hard to maintain their kiss due to her rather large breasts in between them. Ultear moaned as she felt for the first time wanted by the opposite sex more so her former enemy who accepted her for who she is. Her hand roamed over his tone torso and admired the hard muscles underneath his skin before they wrapped around his head.

Ultear was startled when he suddenly gripped the back of her thighs lifting her off the ground and consequently wrapped her legs around his waist as he easily carried her weight. They were so wrapped in their own world that Natsu didn't notice where he's walking and slipped into the lake yet again. They both surfaced laughing as he fell into the ground dragging her on top of him and restarted their liplock, his hands roamed all over her body caressing her back and thighs. He gave her butt a gentle squeeze before they traveled up her back tracing her spine until her reached the clasp holding her clothes; he unlatched the clasp causing her pull back and looks at him. He tried to apologize but it died down his throat the moment she removes the clasp herself revealing her large breast to him as she shivered from the cold air hitting her skin specially her nipples. She gave him a sultry smile before leaning to kiss him again, moaning as her bare chest and taut nipples press and drag along his chiseled chest while her cold skin reveled in his warmth. The constant grinding and groping slowly aroused the two which was never more obvious with Natsu as she felt something poking at her thigh and from what she could tell it's a big something. She pulled back and started kissing him along his jaw line while rubbing his boxers causing him to release a pleasure filled groan as she continues to travels downward. Natsu sat up as he saw her stop in front of the tent in his boxers waiting with baited breath watching her as she pulled the waist off his trunks and boxers springing his erection free from its confines. Natsu hissed when he felt his member freed from his clothes and her soft hand wrapped around it while she marveled at his size, and the heat coming from his member as she stroked him gently.

Natsu just watched as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft before licking the dollop of pre cum on its tip as he grits his teeth to stop himself from cumming. She hovered on top of his member and extended her tongue slick with saliva, dripping on his bulbous head and slowly coated his shaft before she placed it between her breasts. Natsu groaned as he felt his cock squeezed by the best breast he ever felt, not that he had experienced something like this before but it's the only thing he could come up with. He loved the feeling of how soft her breast are and the way they rub against his shaft though he felt a little disappointed as not all of his length is covered by her breast and luckily for him Ultear guessed what he wanted. She licked the tip of his cock before enveloping it in her warm mouth wrapping her tongue around his sensitive glans and taking in what her breast can't cover.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed as Ultear felt his cock twitch and expand further before he came releasing his seed inside her mouth. She misjudged the amount that she could handle and released his cock from her mouth coating her face with his cum. Natsu looked at Ultear in front of him covered in his seed, slowly cleaning it with her dainty fingers moaning every time she could taste his cum making his cock painfully hard.

After her obscene show she looked at Natsu in the eyes to see the barely contained lust in them making her shiver anticipation. "Ready for more?" Natsu nodded as she smiled standing and turning around to slowly remove her top, bending around the waist showing him her shapely butt while locking eyes with him, leaving her in her stocking and purple lace panty.

Natsu stood up and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, turning her face to his and kissed her passionately. Ultear shivered in anticipation as she felt his length between her thighs rubbing her slit over the thin material of her underwear that's soaked through with her juices while they slowly shake their hips dry humping each other. Unable to bare it any longer Ultear snapped before Natsu as she untangled herself from his arms and guided him back to the tree as she remove her cloak from the branch and laid it on the grass crawling on top of it in all fours. Natsu for his part didn't need an invitation as he kneeled behind her caressing her soft backside before ripping a hole in her stocking and pushed her panty to the side, rubbing his glans on her soaked cunt making her moan in discontent. He placed a hand on her hips as he guided himself inside her, feeling her folds wrap tightly around his shaft as if sucking him deeper into her until he bottomed out with the tip of his cock at the entrance of her womb. She bit her bottom lip as she came a little the moment he knocked on her womb and for the first time filled to the brim as he stretched her walls to the limit while he continues to rub the tip of his cock at her cervix. Natsu for his part almost came the moment his hips touched her soft butt, the pleats inside her pussy wrapped around his length massaging and coiling around it, the mere sensations was enough to drive him to the limit but managed to restrain himself from pounding her recklessly until he cums so he merely contented himself by rolling his hips.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked as she nodded. He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

He placed his hands on her hips to steady himself as he lowered his waist a little with the ridge of his glans scraping the upper wall of her pussy. Ultear let out a drawn out moan as she felt his cock scrape out her insides while Natsu watched as her folds clung tightly around his glans before he hurled himself inside. Ultear's moans filled the area as Natsu continued to thrust into her violently hitting different spots in her pussy sending bolts of unimaginable pleasure through her brain as she shook her head from side to side while crying out in ecstasy. Natsu for his part knitted his eyebrows in concentration as he held tightly on her waist pulling her flush against his hips, his eyes locked on her swaying breast flailing wildly from his intense pounding. He leaned forward and grabs a handful of her luscious breast fondling them roughly, pinching her nipples to the point that they're painful while pulling them as far as they could go before finally using them as hand holds to drag her backwards.

Ultear came when he pinched her clit as she released a breathless scream collapsing on her breasts panting still reeling from her orgasm. He felt her walls clamp down on his member urging him to release his seed but being the stubborn guy that he is, held back using all the will power he could muster. After a few moments and the urge to cum receded to manageable levels he leaned forward and held onto her thigh and slowly turned her around with his cock popping out. Even with her arms blocking her face he could see her flush face, he reached for her wrist and removed the offending limb and gazed upon her panting and pleasure filled face. She opened her eyes to meet his and saw the care and adoration in his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat as he slowly closed the gap and this time their kiss is slow and deliberate and for the first time in her life feel loved.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly when he saw the tears from her eyes.

Ultear wiped away the tears in her eyes then smiled. "I'm just happy that's all…" Natsu looked at her for awhile before nodding and enjoyed another kiss with her.

Their kiss quickly grew heated as their tongue dueled for dominance before parting for some much needed air. Natsu sat up and aligned his cock in front of her soaked pussy and slid all the way to the base, holding her legs up with the back of her thighs, and began violently pulling and slamming his hips forward. The sounds of slapping flesh echoed throughout the place that is accompanied by the pleasure filled moans and grunts of the unlikely couple as they raced towards the finish. Natsu released her legs and slump over on top of the woman as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him like a lifeline.

"Cum with me Ultear…" Natsu whispered grunting signifying that he's reached his limit.

Ultear met his eyes and brought his head down for another kiss. "Yes Natsu… cum inside me Natsu, don't stop and make me yours!" she exclaimed as his pace quickened even further.

"Natsu!"

"Ultear!"

Both of them screamed each other's name the moment they reached their peak. Natsu exploded inside of Ultear feeling her womb with his hot seed causing her to cum as well from being filled to the brim, trying to coax more out of Natsu as her walls contracted around his length while her fingers dig along his back. A few moments later Natsu slumped on top of her panting with his head resting on her shoulder while she runs her fingers through his spiky hair and her stomach loving the feel of his hot seed inside her.

****

After the both of them rested they reluctantly untangled themselves from one another and got dressed. Natsu wore his boxers and trunks while Ultear took a little while to get dressed as his semen started to seep out of her pussy which he felt guilty for releasing that much saying that it felt too good. She dismissed his worries saying that everything will fine as she repositioned her lace panty to cover her sex and used her magic to fix her torn stocking before finally wearing her one piece top and cloak.

Both of them were silent for a moment unable to form words as they stood in front of each other.

"I'm sorry for tricking you." Ultear broke the silence as Natsu looked at her curiously before pounding his fist in his palm in understanding.

"Are you talking about us having sex…?" Natsu questioned as she looked astonished that he returned with an offended look. "Hey, just because I act like this doesn't mean I don't know those things." He grumbled making her giggle and in turn making him smile. "I don't mind I was just wondering if you were ok with it."

"I'm glad I met you Natsu…" Ultear spoke a genuine smile plastered on her beautiful features making him blush as she extended her hand.

Natsu took it while looking to the side to hide his blush. "Same here…" he said in a non-committal tone but the blush on his face said otherwise.

"Till we meet again…" Ultear bid farewell as she turned around and started to leave.

"Hey…" Natsu called out just enough for her to hear. The moment she turned around her lips met his and melted into his arms, after a few seconds they parted. This time she's the one looking to the side as he grinned wildly at her unable to believe she's smitten over the young Dragonslayer something she never experienced with anyone else. "We will meet again, count on it!"

After he gave her his promise, he started to run back to where the others are while waving at her. Ultear touched her lips and placed her hand on top of her heart beating wildly in her chest before she looked again in the lake only to see her mother smiling at her for finding her happiness as she too left to meet with her group. She didn't know if their relationship will last or will it even grow but she's certain about one thing, she's glad she met him tonight.

****

"Welcome back Natsu." Erza greeted with a smile that he returned in kind.

"They're still not done?" Natsu asked standing beside Erza.

"No, not everyone's as special as you, you know." Erza replied causing him to grin and agree with her comment. "Hey Natsu…"

"Hmm…?" Natsu hummed as he looked at the moon wondering if she's also looking at it right now.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Erza asked looking expectantly at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu looked to her direction and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." The moment he said that she smiled as he took his hands in hers and leaned her head on his shoulders.

Both Natsu and Ultear looked at the moon above knowing that even if they can't be physically together they have the memory of the special night they both shared together.

****

**The End**


End file.
